I'm not a child anymore, I'm really not
by Rabbit Of The Aurora
Summary: It's been almost six years since Ritsuka and Soubi first met. Ritsuka's not a child anymore and has needs he wants fulfilled. Once Soubi find out just how much 'Tsuka wants him, he decides to start making moves. Watch their relationship progress. Lemon, Lime etc..
1. Chapter 1

'Five. Four. Three. Two. One' Then the sound of freedom. Ritsuka stood from his desk with a sigh, if this hadn't been the longest day of his life he didn't know what was. Five classes, five big exams and though he was a senior in high school now (17 years old), some things just never ever changed.

This morning, Natsuo and Yoji had met with Ritsuka, they wanted to walk to school together. As always, they poked fun and offered to "rid" Ritsuka "of those adorably bothersome ears" The Zeros had lost theirs in the transition between primary and high school. They were just on the cusp of turning thirteen and were damn, damn proud to be the only earless couple in their class and took the utmost pleasure in telling people that preached to them to "Shut the fuck up and mind their own business" unfortunately for everyone, that was also the year they decided they were now adult enough to swear and took every opportunity to do so. Fuck this, and dick that.. It embarrassed Ritsuka to no end.

Yuiko was still somewhat obsessed with Ritsuka, despite the fact her and Yayoi have been dating for the last couple of years, he never did match her in height. Some part of Ritsuka was convinced that if he asked her out, she'd drop Yayoi like a hot potato. Her appearance hadn't changed too much either, she was still one of the tallest and bustiest in class. She decided sometime in June of last year to start growing her hair out, refusing to lose her ears until she had. Yayoi had assured her, that she'd still be the most beautiful, jaw dropping girl in Japan; she insisted if her ears were gone her previous hairstyle would look stupid and she would look like a boy if she wore it short. Then she cried. Needless to say, Yayoi agreed to wait.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko clung to the teens arm and grinned "What are you doing tomorrow? Yayoi and I were going to see a movie. Did you want to come with us?" Behind the exuberant girl, her boyfriend stood, shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' before wrapping his arms around his lady "Yes Ritsuka, we'd love if you could come and hang out"

Ritsuka had to suppress a laugh, that was cut entirely by the appearance of Zero who had come up behind him and lent casually against his back. "No can do Pinky, Ritsuka's going to spend all day in our bed" Said Natsuo, who was instantly followed by Yoji "we're finally going to steal those ears of his" they sniggered, biting one incredibly fluffy and sensitive ear each.

Ritsuka's face flushed red. Over the years his ears had become ridiculously sensitive and Ritsuka was convinced that Soubi was completely to blame. It started when Soubi first bit his ear at Twelve, Ritsuka wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point he stopped protesting the contact and even found himself mentally begging for it, sorely disappointed every time that delicious mouth moved away without even a tiny nip.

Ritsuka pulled himself together long enough to elbow both of them in the ribs, shaking Yuiko off in the process "Jesus Christ, could you two not? I know that you guys freaking know how I feel about that"

"Boo, You're such a prude Ritsuka, Right Natsuo?" Natsuo nodded energetically "We both thought you'd be waaaay more fun after hanging out with that Pervert Soubi for so long"

"You two are even bigger perverts if you ask me, now would you just go home, please? I've had a long day and the only thing I want is just to relax and hang out with my pervert. Okay? And that goes for you too, Yuiko. I'd love to come see a movie with you and Yayoi, but I'm spending tomorrow with Soubi as well. thanks for the offer though" Yuiko looked hurt and in Yuiko fashion begun to cry only to be consoled by Yayoi. Ritsuka quickly added in that he'd go next time for sure, this seemed to please her enough to stop the waterworks.

The five of them walked out of the school together, parting ways at the gate. On occasion, Soubi would still be there to meet Ritsuka, but on days like today he knew his fighter would be teaching art. It wasn't anything fancy, just something he and Kio started for a little extra money, money Soubi needed to move to a bigger apartment. Zero were still living with him, and he and Ritsuka decided that the moment the boy turned 18, he would go live with Soubi too, much to Kio's dismay.

In this art class, Kio would pose nude and Soubi would instruct and demonstrate on how to properly draw him. The first time Soubi had seen the blonde nude, he was a little shocked though he didn't show it. It was only natural that someone with so many piercings and such a fascination for them would eventually move to other places, but the idea made Soubi shudder. Vertically through both nipples, Prince Albert, two Dydoe and a pubic. Though Soubi would admit to himself later on that he did find nipple piercings quite attractive, maybe Ritsuka would be interested in piercing him again sometime soon?

When days like this rolled around, Ritsuka would pick up something at the convenience store and wait by the gate for Soubi. He never had to wait too long, maybe half an hour at the most. Once Ritsuka saw people leaving the small building, he knew it was only a matter of minutes. In that time he'd always straighten his clothes and fuss with his hair. Soubi had caught him preening on more than one occasion, and each time Ritsuka would get a little flustered and shrug it off as " it has nothing to do with you" Soubi didn't believe it for a second, but was flattered none the less.

As soon as his fighter was within arm's length, Ritsuka yanked him aside, grinning at him like a cat that got the cream. Young arms were thrown around an older neck in a hug "You wouldn't come for me Soubi, so I came for you instead" A familiar greeting from so long ago. Soubi met this display of affection with one of his own, dipping his head down to carefully press their lips together.

Ritsuka had grown, never as tall as Soubi or even Seimei, but he had grown. Now he stood just shy of Soubi's bridge, meaning that if he wanted a kiss, he'd still have to stand on tippy toes, and now a days he wanted kisses, often. Everyone was sure, even Ritsuka, that he'd grow to be the spitting image of his brother. There were definite similarities like the color of his eyes or hair but for the most part they looked nothing alike. Ritsuka's features were gentle, and his body more petite. The air around him always seemed light and care free.

"Heh" Soubi looked at his sacrifice through adoring eyes for just a moment before placing another eagerly received kiss to pliable lips. "I wasn't aware I was meant to come for you, but since you're here.. Want to go make some memories?" Soubi murmured, nuzzling and breathing deeply the scent of Ritsuka's hair.

This made Ritsuka chuckle "I was such a weird kid, wasn't I? But I'm glad, because I still look at those pictures whenever I miss you.. Then I miss you even more" Ritsuka felt Soubi's arms tighten around him, seems the feeling was mutual "But being serious for a moment, I brought us a late lunch. It might sound dumb, but I'm feeling nostalgic today, you feel like going to the park to eat?"

For some unknown reason, this past week Ritsuka couldn't get his mind off all that had happened in his youth. Maybe it was the time of year, the weather or possibly that he was turning eighteen soon and everything was about to change again. Whatever the reason may be, it was unsettling and a little reassurance was always nice.

"Sure, anything you want, my Ritsuka" Soubi hummed, their hands slipping into each other comfortably as they began to walk. "So how were your exams? Do you think you did well?" Soubi asked, getting the conversation rolling.

"Not too badly, I think anyway. Glad to have it all over with. Math and English were easy as piss, we had to dissect a piglet in Biology, half of the class didn't want to and a couple even walked out in protest, it was kinda funny. What about you, how was your day? Anything to write home about?"

"Yes actually, for once. There was a rather attractive young man in our class today, every time he and Kio made eye contact Kio would pop a boner, it was pretty funny. The class complained every time it happened too, because they would be half way through drawing his junk. He couldn't leave either. I think they exchanged numbers in the end, or they were still talking when I left, so it probably worked out" Soubi looked over to Ritsuka's face, he was wearing a slightly dissatisfied expression. "What's that look for, not jealous are you? You know that I love only you"

Ritsuka blushed softly, pressing his body closer to his fighter "Soubi, why would I be jealous? I know you love me, You've told me practically every day for almost six years... Though, maybe I am, but not the way you're thinking"

The two sat down at the same picnic table as five years ago, it was a little worse for wear, but still sit atable. Instead of separate benches, this time Ritsuka seated himself in Soubi's lap. The weather was crisp but still not cold enough for a heavy jacket, which was perfect for outside luncheons. Ritsuka opened the store bought bento and in the most coupley fashion possible, told Soubi to "say ahhh" And fed him a small portion.

Soubi opened his mouth and took the piece of egg from the chopsticks with his tongue. He didn't eat convenience store food often, preferring homemade meals better. Something like raw egg and garlic oil on rice, it tastes better that it sounds or even looks. "Then in what way are you thinking?" he asked curiously, taking the chopsticks and helping himself to more egg.

"Soubi.. I love you. I always have, since the very first time you kissed me, right here. I didn't realize it then, but I did love you and I just... Remember the first time we were here? You were talking some nonsense about a bond, and I asked if you meant sex. Do you remember what you said?" Ritsuka opened his mouth, using his fingers to pop a piece of smoked salmon sushi, chewing thoroughly in an attempt to not get too anxious.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, his face holding a thoughtful expression. Whatever was bothering his young sacrifice seemed like it was pretty serious "Mmmh.. Not really. Enlighten me?" He asked gently, wrapping his arms around the small waist and squeezing protectively.

"You said that you couldn't get hard for a kid, which was fine at the time. But Soubi.. You've been the star of my wet dreams since I was thirteen and the focus of my masturbatory fantasies since fourteen, at fifteen and every day since all I've wanted is to give my ears to you. I can understand how you still saw me as a kid at fifteen, so I tried so not to think about it and to just be content with how things were" Ritsuka adjusted himself so that he was facing Soubi directly and placed a hand on his cheek, holding the fighter in place as he kissed lightly up the angular jaw and to his ear where Ritsuka gently nibbled for a moment before whispering hotly "But I'm not a child anymore Soubi, I'm really not. I hate that you haven't made love to me yet, after all this time.. But Kio's probably going to get laid after just meeting this guy.. Sometimes I really wish you'd pop a boner for me, then stick it in me and fuck me with it until neither of us can walk anymore"

Ritsuka left the statement to hang for a moment, it was embarrassing to say things like that out loud but he couldn't wait any longer to say it. Ritsuka was an adult now and he and Soubi had been together for a long time already, this was the natural next step for them. On the plus side, maybe Soubi would be more likely to make a move if he knew just how willing Ritsuka was.

Soubi wasn't too shocked to hear this, though the manner in which it was said had him completely taken aback. Never, had Soubi heard Ritsuka be so forward or crude about sex. The signs that Ritsuka wanted more than just cuddling had been ever growing since the boy was as he said, fifteen. The moves he made had started out subtle, pressing himself closer to Soubi when embraced from behind (especially if they were in bed) or just undressing in front of Soubi. Then there were less subtle hints, like when Ritsuka suggest they take a bath together and then was too lazy/tired to change into pyjamas and had them just sleep nude. On nights like that, Soubi had to sneak away after Ritsuka had fallen asleep, to 'relieve himself' Soubi swore Ritsuka had no idea at all what he did to him.

Soubi swallowed thickly before bringing long slender fingers forward to stroke through Ritsuka's ebony hair, the teen leant back into the touch with closed eyes, excitement and expectation humming throughout his every nerve, but he only groaned in frustration when he felt the moist lips he craved descend upon his in a chaste kiss. Ritsuka couldn't leave it so innocent though, not if he wanted to prove that he was serious. A smirk could be felt by the fighter before a soft bubblegum pink tongue darted out and caught him off guard, it invaded his oral cavity and sensually brushed up against his the roof of his mouth and cheeks, spreading the taste of smoked salmon before starting a battle with the resident muscle.

Soubi's natural instinct as a fighter hit him and he couldn't help but want to win this battle. The larger and more elegant, experienced tongue toyed with the virgin intruder, lapping at it, teasing it before ever so gently biting down. Ritsuka let out a soft groan that he could have easily held back, but he didn't want to. Ritsuka wanted to egg the older man on, and in this spirit, he slipped his hands beneath Soubi's shirt and up his back, letting his nails dig firmly into Soubi's shoulders which twitched beneath his fingers.

Ritsuka now lead Soubi's tongue into his own mouth, mimicking the gentle biting before sucking experimentally. How Ritsuka had gone without even kissing Soubi in this manner was beyond him, it was absolutely intoxicating. Pecks and gentle kisses would always, always have their place, but this was something else entirely. Ritsuka regrettably had to pull away, though he was breathing through his nose, he was also beginning to feel light headed. He gazed deeply at Soubi and pressed their chests together, both were slightly heaving from the lack of oxygen. Ritsuka then nuzzled lovingly into the stunned fighter's neck "Soubi, I love you so much"

"Oh, Ritsuka" he sighed after a moment of composure, the arms around the lithe waste trembling slightly "I love you too, more than you know, more than I can ever tell you. Believe me, I want you too. Just because I don't make a move, doesn't mean that I don't get hard for you. If you need reassurance" Soubi placed their foreheads together so he could look into his sacrifices glazed over eyes "you can check for yourself right now" Ritsuka's lips turned up in a smile, he playfully lent back pulling on Soubi's belt loops creating a gap in which he could clearly see the others erect state "So you are" he sung "Then why haven't we..?"

"You always just seemed so young. I feel like with everything that happened.. I just didn't want it to seem like I was taking advantage of you. I lied to you, Ritsuka. When we first met, I always got hard for you. Some nights I even snuck into your room once you were asleep, I just wanted to watch you for a while, that was all. I couldn't help myself though, there was more than once I couldn't keep from pecking those sweet lips of yours. Ritsuka, for a while there, I was the only one who could really protect you, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you, myself included, I still mean that, too. You just... Grew up really fast, and I guess I need to get my head around that. Especially now that you've made it so clear you want more from me, from us"

Ritsuka casually gave Soubi's lips a few pecks, trying to reassure the blonde that he wasn't mad. It was hard for others to tell, but Ritsuka knew when Soubi was uneasy "Hey. Please don't feel guilty about those kisses.. All those times, I knew you were there. I wasn't just some careless kid that left his balcony door open for no reason you know? And when you're in an abusive home you learn to sleep light just in case. Don't get me wrong, I was kinda pissed at first, and the only reason I didn't say anything is because you'd leave pretty quickly and I didn't want to talk to you, that's what I thought at least. I could have just ordered you not to, or locked the door even, slowly though, I came to expect your visits and got quite disappointed when you didn't come. Sometimes, in the cooler weather I'd kick off my blanket and hike my shirt up a bit too. The way my stomach tickled when you went to pull my shirt down. It was really nice having someone to take of me, even just that little bit. I promise if you had gone too far, you would have known about it. Guess we both kind of played dirty there, so no worries okay?"

Soubi chuckled deeply, ruffling Ritsuka's hair "I had a feeling. Though if you were just a careless kid you would have hated me when you found out.. I don't know what I'd do if you actually ever hated me 'Tsuka" Soubi reached out and pinched the not so chubby cheeks playfully "But it all worked out, and I'm so glad we could have this talk"

Ritsuka batted Soubi's hands away with a laugh "Heeeey, cut that out will you? And would you stop with the silly nicknames? Or actually, no. I like it.. I'll just have to find something cute to call you too. I'd feel bad about taking 'Sou' from Kio though. I'll have to think about it" Ritsuka helped himself to another piece of sushi, also pressing one to Soubi's lips. "And as much as I enjoy talking sex with you, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning and didn't eat a whole lot in my break either, so I'm actually pretty hungry. We'll pick this back up later?"

Soubi took the sushi, kissing the tip of Ritsuka's finger as it hit his lips "you should have said so sooner, I don't want you passing out on me. Of course we can pick it up again later, will you still be staying with me tonight?"

Ritsuka nodded his head enthusiastically "Nothing could stop me" he grinned, inelegantly chugging some iced milk tea and cramming his face full of lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tsuka purred contentedly, absentmindedly twirling his new necklace between his fingers, his head resting in Soubi's lap as they watched a little after dinner T.V. The duo had spent the rest of day mostly just window shopping; the only purchase was that of said new necklace. The pendant was a simple yet meaningful design, a sterling silver butterfly sitting on a heart, with inlaid onyx stones. It happened to be part of a set that had included earrings, which Soubi wore because of Ritsuka's lack of pierced ears.

Ritsuka hadn't made a big deal of the gift; he thanked Sou with a kiss and let the older place it around his neck. At the time, Ritsuka had chuckled and made a joke of receiving jewellery in promise for sex, then called Soubi his sugar daddy: which may not have been the best idea considering 'Tsuka wanted to be seen as an adult. It worked out okay though, because Sou had wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear "If you don't behave yourself, this sugar daddy will have to spank that gloriously round ass of yours" The declaration had made Ritsuka jump with a groan, a blush heavily dusting his pale cheeks. He was definitely not used to hearing Soubi talk to him like that, let alone whispering it so seductively in his ear. It was embarrassing, but 'Tsuka relished in it.

At some point during the show, Ritsuka found himself looking up and wordlessly observing his fighter. Young violet eyes tracing the gently illuminated sharp but still feminine features of his face, his gaze finally landing on Sou's lips and the moist tongue that had emerged to moisten them. Ritsuka must have let out a small unconscious gasp when Sou licked his lips, because their eyes were now locked in a slightly startled gaze "Everything alright there, Ritsuka?" His fighter asked, partly in jest and partially out of concern for the teen.

Ritsuka nodded meekly, finding it difficult to form his words after having been off in his own world for so long "fine, Soubi. I was just thinking that I never fully noticed how good looking you are; I'm lucky you're a one sacrifice kind of fighter now or I would be in trouble" he noted the way Soubi's lips turned up at the compliment and couldn't resist reaching out and pulling him down for a firm kiss and several pecks, long blonde locks cascaded around them and sheltered them from the rest of the world. Ritsuka's fingers rubbed soothing circles at the base of the blonde's neck; he loved these peaceful secluded moments the most.

Soubi initiated an Eskimo kiss, lovingly rubbing their two noses together before leaning back and stroking his hand through silky black strands "No you wouldn't; I may be considered good looking, but I really don't get along with other people on a deeper level. I'm the lucky one, to be close to you and have you accept me like this, Ritsuka"

"Soubi..." Ritsuka propped himself up and wiggled into a sitting position, then making the final move to sit in Soubi's lap. The teen began peppering kisses all over his fighter's face; starting at his forehead then moving all the way down his nose, cheeks, lips, chin and to the base of his throat where the scarred tissue rest. A smile spread across the younger's face as he looked mischievously up at his fighter. "Hey. Do you still want me to mark you, Soubi? Or are you not into that anymore?"

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, eyes slowly widening as his breath hitched in his chest; the teen was just full of surprises today. In truth, Soubi still fantasized on occasion about his sacrifice driving another needle through him or carving some beautiful word into his pale flesh. Being rebuked and humiliated by harsh words and a strong, commanding voice. That wasn't his Ritsuka though; but just maybe they could work up to that. After a moment, the blonde swallowed thickly and nodded, too excited and expectant to do much else.

Ritsuka realized then that he and Soubi would have to have a deeper talk about this, because this was a much stronger reaction than he was expecting. He though Soubi would say "Whatever Ritsuka wants" or something along those lines, just like always. But this amount of excitement was startling to him. If this is really the sort of thing that got Soubi off, Ritsuka supposed that he could learn to play rough on occasion: for now though, this would have to do. He lowered his voice to make it as husky as possible before murmuring for Soubi to close his eyes.

The blonde eagerly complied, a visible shudder running through the entirety of his body. Sou tilted his head when prompted by Ritsuka's delicate hand. 'Oh shit' 'Tsuka thought as he lowered his mouth to Soubi's neck, kissing just below his ear 'He's so willing and I can feel him trembling. Amazing' inexperienced lips sealed themselves around a patch of skin, Ritsuka's tongue working to pull it between his lips where teeth could work up a deep purple hickey. A groan rumbled deeply in Sou's chest as he felt sharp teeth sink into his flesh, this was pure unadulterated bliss that he never wanted to end. Unfortunately all too soon, the forceful lips had turned back to light fluttery kisses, soothing the now swollen area.

Ritsuka pulled back to admire his work and was completely taken with the look of rapture on Soubi's face, the urge to give his fighter more was swelling up inside him. With unsure movements, Ritsuka trailed a finger over the bruise and to the first button on the all too concealing fabric, popping it open and then another. Like a cliché, Ritsuka kissed the skin as it was exposed to him until the entirety of the shirt hung open "Soubi; if you want me to stop, just say so" he stated for good measure while starting a whole new hickey on the exposed breast bone, his thumbs working over hardening nipples.

Soubi didn't reply verbally, only managing to give Ritsuka's thighs a reassuring squeeze as he tried to keep his body under control, though he did a poor job of it. Every time Ritsuka brushed over a particularly sensitive area or added a new hickey to the ones already littering his torso, Soubi couldn't help but whimper, groan, buck his hips or a combination of all three, which just spurred Ritsuka forward. The boy could easily see himself become obsessed with Soubi's reactions.

'Tsuka surveyed the damage he had caused once he had reached the hem Sou's pants. Dozens of purple marks were now scattered randomly across all visible skin for the whole world to see. Up until now, he had been ignoring the bulge in Soubi's pants, not sure if he wanted to take this that far at first; but now he knew, and Ritsuka did. No longer hesitating, Ritsuka undid the zipper and then the button, pulling the length out of hiding and ghosting his fingers experimentally over the unfamiliar appendage. The flesh jumped at his touch, straining for more contact that Ritsuka was all too willing to give, but not before pooling a copious amount of saliva in his hand; normally the teen would never substitute lube for spit, though it would do for a simple hand job.

Soubi's muscles all tightened, his fingers tensing to the point they would bruise Ritsuka's thighs, not that the teen even noticed; he was too enthralled with the scene before him, with taking in all the small details and committing them to memory. With quick movements, Ritsuka began to evenly spread the translucent makeshift lube; his experienced hand starting to work the flesh in a steady rhythm, changing it up every so often to try and find what Soubi reacted to the most strongly. It was an odd feeling for Ritsuka, having another man's sex in his hand. It felt so hot, hard underneath soft skin, the contradiction between textures was fascinating to him.

Ritsuka looked over Soubi's body; he was blushing all over, a pink tinge was visible between bruises. The glow of the T.V illuminated the film of sweat that covered his flesh and flickered shadows across his face where once perfect hair now stuck, tangled; Soubi's chest heaved with every breath. Every flick of Ritsuka's wrist would cause a whole new set more powerful tremors to flow through the fighter, Ritsuka could tell that he must be getting close. "Soubi, open your eyes. I want you to watch as I make you cum" the teen commanded in an overly desiring voice.

Soubi opened his eyes as best he could, he looked to his sacrifice with half lidded orbs, groaning when met with the image of his 'Tsuka, his innocent partner, man handling his cock with enthusiasm. Soubi began to lose it when Ritsuka rubbed his balls through his pants, squeezing experimentally every so often. What it was that sent Soubi over the edge, however, was when Ritsuka made eye contact and seductively licked his lips with a groan of his name. The blonde's hips bucked forward powerfully as he emptied himself with a cry of 'Tsuka's name, all over Ritsuka's hand. The orgasm was so strong Sou even managed splashes of cum all over his chest.

After the world shattering orgasm, Soubi was left a quivering pile of mass as Ritsuka used his shirt to clean them both off, a satisfied grin spread across his youthful face; despite having gotten quite hard himself, Ritsuka snuggled up to a spent Soubi who pulled the boy tightly to him "That was.. Just.. Fuck, I love you so much" He croaked, nuzzling into the teen's hair.

"I love you, too" Ritsuka whispered back. After the love confession, they both stayed silent for a while, just basking in each other. Eventually 'Tsuka broke the silence "You know, I never understood before how people could just get carried away with sex, but I get it now. I just wanted to give you a hickey, but you looked like you were enjoying it so much.. I didn't want to stop for even a second"

Soubi nodded "It can be easy to get carried away; hard to stop yourself going too far. It's important to practice self restraint, because waiting never hurt anyone and some things are just worth waiting for" Soubi hinted subtly. He knew all too well how easy it could be to get carried away and how important it was to keep yourself in check; if he had let himself slip further than he did while he and Ritsuka were still forming their bond, he's sure he would have scared the boy away. Now Soubi's problem was exactly the opposite, he had to retrain himself to let go of that self control; because now it was okay to touch..

This realisation sparked something in Soubi because before Ritsuka knew what had hit him, he had been flipped onto his back; pinned to the couch and kissed roughly while a large calloused hand roamed his chest. "Mmmh.. S-Soubi" Ritsuka trembled beneath the older man who was now in control and intent on returning the pleasure he had been given.

Soubi gazed into Ritsuka's eyes with a strange seriousness "I've waited so long to touch you like this. It's okay isn't it, Ritsuka?" Soubi wanted to be sure, wanted to be reassuring that he would stop should Ritsuka want out, to not scare him. It would kill Soubi to have to stop, but he really wouldn't complain.

"Idiot. Of course it's okay; I've never been shy about telling you 'no' before have I? I'm not going to start now. I meant what I said earlier, Soubi. I want you, I want whatever it is you're ready to give me" Ritsuka took hold of Soubi' hand, lacing their fingers from above and then guiding it across the expanse of his chest; over dusky, perky nipples and lower on his stomach to circle an erogenous zone, making the muscles beneath jump. "Fast, slow.. A little or a lot, I trust you. I love you" After a moment of stunned silence, Soubi placed a kiss to Ritsuka's forehead, he never would have thought his heart could feel so full. "Soubi; just one thing?" The teen asked, tilting his head to expose a pristine neck "Mark me too? I want everyone to know I belong to you. I want to look at it and know I belong to you"

"How can I say no to a request like that?" The fighter murmured breathlessly latching his lips onto the most visible spot on the teens neck; just kissing it at first. It was in these moments that Soubi decided he wanted to take it slow with Ritsuka, to start small and build up to what would hopefully be a wonderfully romantic night full of passion and anticipation; the idea made him feel rather like an overzealous teenage girl.

After approximately thirty seconds, Soubi became rougher with the flesh under his lips, sucking vigorously and biting almost but not quite hard enough to break the skin, hands still rubbing and applying pressure to the places Ritsuka had led them. Once the bruise had started to properly show, Sou picked a place close by and began the process over again until a big portion of Ritsuka's neck had turned a blotchy purple; it was quite an impressive hickey if he did say so himself. While this was going on, 'Tsuka couldn't help but fidget and focus on keeping his breathing even, though just like Soubi, he too was having trouble with it.

The sacrifice let his hands travel between roaming Soubi's back and sides and tangling themselves in the long sweat dampened hair, tugging gently with every small wave of pleasure. Soon it was time to remove Ritsuka's semen stained shirt which was haphazardly thrown to the floor. Ritsuka was extremely receptive to the lips that now travelled his body, every new place explored pulled a different reaction and an off pitch moan or gasp. Up until now, 'Tsuka had been very obedient; but the growing pressure was becoming very uncomfortable. Ritsuka took initiative once again and hooked a leg around Soubi's waist, using this extra leverage to grind against the man.

Soubi adjusted himself so that he could grind against Ritsuka's hips more effectively, a hand placing its self beneath the boy to grope his ass. Soubi could tell that 'Tsuka was on the edge when the gentle grinding turned to rough dry humping. The fighter met the pace and leaned down to passionately kiss his out of breath sacrifice. "Tell me how it feels, Ritsuka" he breathed heavily into Ritsuka's ear.

'Tsuka licked his lips, trying hard to form the words he needed to please his partner "h-hot. So hot Soubi; everywhere you touch feels like it's on fire. 'S so good, I want to burn beneath you like this until I die" He finished with a whimper.

Soubi groaned, satisfied with the answer. He took mercy on the boy beneath him, upping their grinding pace until Ritsuka just couldn't hold back. The teen came with a hushed scream, limbs contracting and crushing Soubi as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through the youthful body. Ritsuka looked absolutely perfect, Soubi thought. The teen made such a cute orgasm face, it wasn't strange looking at all like in most porn.

Slowly, Ritsuka released his death hold on Soubi and the couple settled into a more comfortable cuddling position, just now taking the time to gently caress, kiss and feel each other. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there. I feel a little bad now for when we first met, you have crazy good self restraint to not have just jumped me by now"

Soubi was lazing placing kisses on his sacrifice's head "Shhh, don't be silly. You looked so amazingly sexy just then" He pressed their lips together and nibbled down 'Tsuka's neck "I'm glad you finally appreciate and understand my past efforts in these matters. I just want to make you happy, my Ritsuka"

He laughed, giving Sou a playful head-butt "If you really want to make me happy, come take a bath with me? I feel completely sticky and gross now, with only myself to blame" They both laughed, Soubi climbing off the teen and picking him up, carrying him to the bathroom. "Of course. I don't feel much cleaner and completely blame you too~"


End file.
